Weakness
by temarinekoninja
Summary: if it could be said that China had a soft spot for cute things, then Russia was, and always would be, his one true weakness." China x little!Russia fluff


Ok this is my response to my Russia's story of the same couple, I hope you enjoy it~

* * *

"Jao, Jao! Wake up Jao!"

China stirred slightly at the sound of his name being called by a small bell-like voice, one he knew very well.

"Hmm?... What is it a-aru?" He croaked out, still heavily under the hypnotic spell of a deep sleep.

When he attempted to open his eyes he was immediantly blinded by the early morning sunlight pouring in from the open window, and could feel the spring breeze washing over him and nearly suffocating him under it's warmth combined with the several heavy blankets piled on top of him. Of course that had been what he had been trying to do all along, since lately he was feeling less than his best and had intended to light some medicinal incense and sweat the sickness out of his body during the night, but he could tell by the aching in his joints and the knot in his throat that refused to relent that someone had opened the window in the night, allowing the beneficial fumes to all float out the window into the dark night. China internally sighed, because he knew there was only one person who would do that, and that was the young child that was currently pulling off his warm blankets one by one in an attempt to lure him away from the tempting call of sleep.

"Jao get up! You promised remember? You promised!" A young Russia called again, this time climbing onto the bed to sit on the older nation.

China was taken slightly by surprise as the child sat on his chest as if he were a couch and proceeded to rock back and forth, making sleep impossible. He sighed outwardly this time and sat up as best he could, so that the child fell off his chest and plopped happily next to him with that smile that said he had gotten his way and was pleased with himself. China could only roll his eyes and ruffle the hair of the cute boy.

"Aiyaah, I guess I did promise didn't I aru?"

Russia nodded eagerly again, his unruly silver locks falling in front of his deep amythest eyes so that he had to brush them away with a small pink hand. China always marveled at the young boy's features, so small yet so remarkable. A cute button nose, small rosy cheeks, a little mouth (that could hungrily devour a surprising amount of food), and ten perfectly formed fingers, two wonderfully cute shaped hands that fit into his perfectly. If it could be said that China had a soft spot for cute things, it could most definately be said that Russia was his one weakness. It was no surprise then, when the ill Chinese nation shakily rose from his warm bed just to indulge his little Russia in his simple request; a picnic.

They had been under the control of the Mongolian Empire for several years now, which would only seem like a few months to nations such as themselves who could blink and watch civilization as they know it change. But in all that time, and really in all of the young Russian nation's life, he had never seen the south during spring. The Mongolian Empire was vast, stretching from the southern most reaches of China's home, to the far north of Russia's, and usually they found themselves caught in between, trapped in the palace of their "master" in Mongolia itself. The weather here was unpredictable, treacherous and cold in the northern winter, but a desert wasteland in the south. Conditions were hardly ever right for them to explore, much less even venture outside. China had been worried that the small child in his care would grow weak and frail from so much time inside, but the young one surprised him by thriving even in the harshest of conditions. He had once been so small China could pick him up with one hand, now he was fast approaching being at eye level with the Asian's thigh. But no matter how fast he grew, Russia always had a soft spot in his heart for China. Over the years he had gotten more mature, he no longer cried in Mongolia's intimidating presense, and he no longer needed his hand to be held at all times, but he would still get nervous and worried if China wasn't within his sight.

So today, the day that Mongolia moved to his palace further in the south to escape another deadly summer by the desert, China had promised his little charge that he would show him the beauty of his home, sickness couldn't stop him from fufilling that promise. He only had to pull on the top of his silk qi pao and find his slippers to be ready, and Russia jumped to his feet happily and ran out to retrieve the picnic basket China presumed. When China finally left his small room and walked through hallway after hallway to the kitchen, he was met by quite a sight indeed. The door to the small pantry that held all of the food had been carelessly thrown open, and vegetables and spices alike were tossed to the floor and spilled. Russia was a the table stuffing anything that caught his fancy into China's basket he used to carry his pandas.

"Y-... Yiwan what are you doing, aru?" China finally managed to ask after several minutes of open mouthed gaping.

Russia looked up, an ever innoccent smile on his cute face, giivng him the deceitful look of an angel.

"I'm helping Jao-Jao! Am I doing a good job?"

"Yes.... I suppose you are but... I already prepared some food for us to bring, aru, it's in the cabinent."

The small child's smile vanished almost immediantly, and was replaced with a look of wonder. He looked up at the cabinent on the wall, and indeed there sat on an open shelf a basket China had prepared the night before. Russia looked down as if he had commited the ultimate sin, and his amythest eyes started to gloss over with tears.

"I-I'm sorry Jao-Jao.... I m-made a mess..." He whimpered out between pathetic sniffles.

China felt his heart clench as if he had punched the boy and that was why he was crying.

"No no, aru it's fine! You didn't know!" He said quickly, while hurrying over to the boy and picking him up.

Almost as if he was silenced, the small Russian nation immediantly stopped his sobbing, his tears seemed to dissappear, his sniffling ceased, and he wrapped small fragile hands around the older nation's neck and buried his pink face in the junction of his neck and shoulder. The soft smell of a warm, beautiful land that was so foreign to him was better than any soothing words or lullaby. China could only hold his tiny charge close as if trying to protect him from some imaginary demon, just as unwilling to ever let go as the little one himself.

"Yiwan.... How about we clean this up and eat lunch inside? We can have a picnic tomorrow, aru." China asked softly, unsure if the boy had fallen asleep.

"Mmn... But what if Jao isn't better by tomorrow?"

China was surprised by this response, he had made sure not to tell Russia he was sick because he knew he would try to take care of him, and the poor boy was so clumsy most of his attempts to help caused a mess or more trouble.

"How did you know I was sick, aru?" He asked holding the boy slightly away from his body so he could look at him.

Deep purple amethyst met bright golden brown and held a gaze neither could explain with words before the child smiled knowingly.

"Because Jao-Jao used his smelly incense again, I let it all out so I could take care of him instead~"

That was just what China was afraid of hearing, but he couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face. No one had ever really tried to take care of him, especially not someone younger than him.

"Alright... How about we eat, and _then _clean up aru?"

Russia nodded eagerly, and reached for the basket upon the shelf childishly. China held him up to help him to reach it, and they sat at the table silently enjoying their lunch of porkbuns. Russia sat leaned comfortably against China's chest, and China held him with one arm and looked down at him in delighted wonder as he nibbled on his own porkbun and hummed in an unfamiliar language. Indeed, if it could be said that China had a soft spot for cute things, then Russia was, and always would be, his one true weakness.

* * *

That..... went the exact opposite way I expected it to, joyz~ But all in all I think I got my point across quite well, **China x Chibi Roshia makes me squeal at the pure cuteness and it should to you too!!**

If you like fluffy porkbun eating time R & R~


End file.
